When a sample for an electron microscope is processed by a focused ion beam (FIB) apparatus, the sample is processed with a focused ion beam to fabricate an observation slice. In this case, if plural slices are individually fabricated, final thicknesses of these slices are varied because it is difficult to uniform conditions for processing the slices.